The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum plant, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Fidostpur’.
The new Osteospermum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands. The objective of the program is to create and develop new Osteospermum cultivars with compact growh habit, freely branching and freely flowering habit and attractive inflorescence coloration.
The new Osteospermum plant originated from a cross-pollination by the Inventor in May, 2004 of two unnamed proprietary selections of Osteospermum ecklonis, not patented. The new Osteospermum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Lier, The Netherlands in October, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Osteospermum by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Lier, The Netherlands since November, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Osteospermum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.